


Absence makes the heart grow fonder...?

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Modern day Ereri/Riren Shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: After a business trip abroad, Levi calls to check in and see whether his husband is home, but the simple call to Eren turns out to be more than either of them bargained for.





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing on the side, since it was a while I had done any one-shots. Not heavily edited, so I apologize for spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> If you have writing requests or just want to chat, give me a shoot on my tumblr (@paradoxicallysimplistic)!

“Hello?” The familiar sound of his husband came over the receiver. Levi was surprised Eren hadn’t excitedly squealed into the receiver given how all phones had caller ID these days.

“Hey brat.”

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed excitedly. There was the familiar jolt of energy he expected. It was rare for him to initiate a call – he preferred speaking face to face – but he wanted to make sure Eren was home. There was no point in him rushing and planning the surprise otherwise. “I thought you were still busy with work?”

“It’s under control.” Rolling the kinks out of his shoulder at the mention of work, Levi sighed mentally, glad his business had finished earlier than expected. It had been more than five days since he had seen his partner. Originally, his trip abroad was supposed to last for another two days, but things had wrapped up faster than expected. He had grabbed the first flight back.

“Okay… I miss you.”

“Yeah, I miss you too.” They had made plans to enjoy the weekend and use it to de-stress – work had been stressful as of late – but he had spent it alone instead. “I’ll be home soon, Eren.” _Much_ sooner than his brat of a husband thought though. The trip was supposed to last till the end of the week, which was the same assumption Eren was operating under. Seeing the familiar shopping mall zip by and judging by how fast they were going, though, he would be home in less than five minutes.

“I can’t wait.” They had made plans to enjoy the past weekend, but those plans fell apart when he needed to travel for work. Eren had been upset, but it was inevitable. Things at work had been stressful for both of them lately, and Eren hadn’t been the only one looking forward to the weekend off.

“Course not, eager brat.” Levi’s chuckled lightly. “So what were you doing when I called?”

“Nothing really. Watching something on Netflix.” The corners of Levi’s lips curved upwards at the thought of his husband curling up on the sofa with a fleece as he watched the television. More than once he had returned home to find Eren asleep while bright colors flickered on the screen.

“Oh, you’ll never guess what, but yesterday…” As interesting as it was listening to Eren retell him what happened at work – there was always drama in some form at Eren’s workplace – he just wanted to get home.

“Turn here.” He held the phone away from his mouth, motioning to the taxi driver.

“Levi…?” Eren paused in the middle of his story. “Is someone else there?”

“Not really. What were you saying again?”

“Nothing. You weren’t even listening were you?” Even though he couldn’t see Eren’s expression, Levi would bet his husband was sulking on the other end.

“Of course I was.” He _had_ been listening to Eren, but instead of listening to the contents, Levi had paid more attention to the way Eren sounded on the phone. “You know how much I _love_ your voice, Eren.” He dropped his tone on purpose, intimating things of a less polite nature. “It’s been such a long time since I heard those sweet little sounds you make.”

He expected Eren to stammer or deny it, but instead, harsh breathing came through the speaker. “Hah… Levi…”

The dark-haired man blinked. “Eren?”

“Le-vi…?”

“Is everything okay?” He was puzzled why Eren was breathing so heavily all of a sudden.

“…Yeah.”

A light bulb went off in Levi’s mind at combination of the breathiness and slight pause in Eren’s answer. _Well, this was certainly new._ He might have intimated something a couple of sentences ago, but it had never been his intention to get his husband hot and bothered. “Having fun over there, Eren?”

“Maybe… why don’t you come home to find out, hun?” Despite the brunet’s coy response, Levi could hear Eren’s lust bleed through the conversation. Just for that, though, he was _definitely_ going to keep mum about his impending reappearance at home.

“Is that so…?”

“Yeah… imagine everything you’re missing out on and all the fun we could have when you’re back.”

Levi snorted lightly at Eren’s insinuation. He had no doubt the brat had some kinky thing or another planned out. It was part of why they got along so well. They were on the same wavelength and completely comfortable with one another when it came to sex.

“Horny brat.” The taxi driver shot him a strange look, but he ignored it. It wasn’t as if the man would see him again after this.

“Yes, but I’m _your_ horny brat.” The reply came back just as breathlessly as Eren’s previous words. “Nnn…”

Levi felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants as the taxi pulled up to the curb. Too concentrated on the sounds Eren was making, he paid little attention to the process of swiping his credit card and paying for the fare. Stepping out, the dark-haired man inhaling the brisk cool air. It was only eight in the evening, but with the days turning to autumn, the daylight hours had shortened drastically.

“Levi… you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.” He replied quickly, digging through his briefcase for the keys to the house. “What are you doing now, Eren?” Levi couldn’t wait until to step through the threshold and see his husband again.

“What do you think, _Levi_?” Eren breathed into the phone, intently focused on his partner’s voice. He stroked himself, imagining it was Levi goading him on. “Hah…” The sound of a door shutting clamored in the background, but Eren was too far gone to tell the difference between the noises coming through the speaker or around him. He wasn’t even aware of the call cutting out.

“Enjoying yourself, Eren?”

“Le-Levi…?!” Caught between fantasy and reality, Eren blinked, taking a few seconds to comprehend his husband was home. In the flesh and standing in front of him. “I-I…” Looking down, he quickly realized what he was doing and hurriedly removed his hands. It didn’t quite disguise his state of longing or how embarrassed he was at being caught in such a state, but it was better than talking with his fingers up his ass and hand on his leaking member. “Why are you home? Aren’t you supposed to be at work…?” he squeaked.

“It ended early.” The dark-haired man stated matter-of-factly, as though catching Eren in such an unseemly state was a commonplace occurrence. “Why did you stop, Eren?” A knowing grin danced on those lips as Levi took a seat next to him.

“Umm…”

“You know how I love how needy you get.” Levi licked his lips, entertaining the memory some of their hotter encounters. “And didn’t you say something about things I’d be ‘missing out on?’” he prompted. “Well, I’m home now, so why don’t you show me?”

Knowing that Levi would not let the question go, Eren took the cue from his husband’s prompting. His erection had flagged from the shock of being caught in the middle of it, but feeling Levi’s heated gaze on him brought it back. “Nhhh…” Stroking his heated flesh, he pressed two fingers back inside, searching for that bundle of nerves. “Nhnnn!”

Observant orbs of molten steel were fixed on the erotic sight. Watching Eren toy with his front and back was more dangerous than Levi originally imagined. His own length was straining against the fabric, but Levi refused to reveal just _how_ affected he was watching Eren masturbate.

“Hnnn!” Eren whined, plunging another digit inside himself, jerking himself off at the same time. Even if it wasn’t as fulfilling as the actual thing, another streak of pleasure ricocheted through his body as he pressed against his prostate. “Levi…!” Maybe it was because Levi was watching or perhaps it was because he had denied himself any sexual relief while his husband was abroad, but he found his need to cum approach much faster than it usually would. “Uhn!”

“Fuck.” Unable to resist the sight and need to fuck Eren into oblivion, Levi hurriedly undid his belt, freeing his throbbing erection. Striding the few steps around the coffee table, he savagely pressed his mouth on Eren’s, swallowing the delicious cries. The brunet reciprocated just as heatedly, sucking on his tongue fervently.

“You want this, don’t you?” Levi pulled Eren’s hand out of his ass and wrapped it around his own length. Green eyes glazed with pleasure stared back at him.

“Hurry up and put it in then, Levi…”

 “Damn it.” It was difficult to refrain from holding back. While neither of them had any STDs, it was better to practice safe sex than take the risk of going in unprepared. “Let me put on a condom at least.”

“Fine.” The grip on his penis loosened and he quickly strode to the bathroom, grabbing a strip of aluminum packets and returning to find Eren lying down buck-naked on the couch.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.” He groaned, ripping the foil packet open and rolling the latex covering over his dick. Eren’s eyes never left his as he crawled on top of his husband. “Ready?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Eren literally pulled his husband closer by the dick, positioning the crown against his opening. “Stop wasting time, Levi.”

Twin groans of pleasure echoed in the room as Levi sheathed himself inside his husband. There were no offered words of comfort, just the slapping of skin on skin as they moved. Both of them were too lost in a sexual haze than do much else.

Relief came just as quickly. Levi shuddered as he emptied himself, feeling Eren’s walls milk him dry. He couldn’t find it in him to care about the cum sticking to his shirt as he collapse on top of Eren. The younger male sounded as exhausted as he was.

“That was nice.”  Eren breathed, a warm hand pressed against Levi’s back. “And welcome back, Levi.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi hummed in response, suddenly drained from sex. As far as greetings went, this certainly wasn’t an expected ‘welcome home,’ but it wasn’t a bad surprise either.


End file.
